My Messed Up Life
by Scupo
Summary: Ron's Diary & romance between Ron & Hermione & Harry...........Please Please Please Please Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to...well, you know the story.  
  
A/N: I am really sorry if the story stinks...let me tell you this incase you don't notice after reading this..I am a very bad writer. So I am really sorry if you waste your time reading this and it turns out to be really bad. Oh ya, this is in Ron's POV (since it's his diary).  
  
Tuesday, September 15th Oh my god, I don't believe it. It happened today during lunch. Hermione wasn't there. She was at the library doing her homework. So Harry and I were sitting there, eating our lunch and talking about the torture we had to go through during Potions when Harry said: "Ron, I want to tell you something." "What?" "Well actually, I haven't told anyone yet, but I can't take it any longer. I mean I have been hiding this ever since the 2nd year." "Hiding what, Harry?" "Well, it's about Hermione. I really really like her." "Of course you do."  
  
"No, I mean I like her as more than a friend. It's been that way since the 2nd year."  
  
So that's what happened at lunch. I still don't believe it. I am sitting here all alone in the dormitory, still in shock. I didn't want Harry to see my reaction so I had to run all the way over here. I told him I just remembered something and came in here. I mean, come on, my own friend, my best friend, did this to me. How can he do this to me??????? Well, actually, if you think about it, you can't really blame him. He didn't know that I HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON HERMIONE EVER SINCE I SAW HER!!!!!!! Why does this always have to happen to me? Can't my life be perfect for just once? It is my fault though; I should have told Harry that I like Hermione, since he is my best friend and all. Actually, I should have told Hermione that I like her, but a smart person like her would never have the same feelings for a stupid guy like me. And anyways, if I would have told Harry than he would have been hurt and he would have felt like doing the same thing I feel like doing to him: I feel like killing him! Only I can't do that, since he just has to be my best friend. I hear someone coming to the dormitory. It's probably Harry. I have to go! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone was bored enough to read the first chapter and miraculously liked it, here is another one. By the way, please review! Have mercy on me! Not that I am begging you or anything.  
  
Still Tuesday, September 15th, 9 P.M - Gryffindor Common Room Thank God I am alone in the common room. Surprisingly, everyone else is in their dormitories, which is kind of strange considering that it is only 9 P.M. It would be so embarrassing if someone saw me write in my diary! I mean, come on, boys don't generally have diaries, do they? Anyways, Harry came this afternoon in the dorm when I was writing in this diary. Here's how our conversation went: "Ron, what's the matter? You seemed kind of shocked and disturbed when I told you about Hermione." "Oh, that. I just remembered that I had Transfiguration right after lunch and I forgot to do the homework. It had nothing to do with Hermione or anything." Ya right! It had everything to do with Hermione! My best friend just had to have a crush on Hermione Granger! WHY ME????????  
  
Anyways, and then Harry went, "Oh. Well, what do you think?" "About what?" "Hermione and me." "Well, I think you guys would make a horrible couple. Besides, I am pretty sure that Hermione only likes you as a friend. Why don't you just forget about it, Harry? Because I really like her, actually, I really love her." This is exactly what I wanted to say, but instead, I said: "Oh, that. I think you guys would make a pretty good couple. I mean both of you are smart and talented and I think Hermione might just like you. More than a friend, I mean." "Do you really think so?" NO!!!! Of course I don't think so! "Ya, sure." "Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" I was about to tell him that maybe he should wait a little time (so I can think about what to do, of course), when I looked at my watch. "Harry, we should get going. We are almost late for class!"  
  
So that is how our conversation went. The rest of the day, Hermione was with us so Harry didn't mention anything about her.  
  
But every time I saw Hermione, I couldn't help but imagine her and Harry kissing. Let me tell you, seeing your friend and your crush kissing is a very, very, very, very disturbing thought - even if it is in your imagination. Actually, I am being really illogical. There might be a slight chance that Hermione might not like Harry that way, but I really doubt that will happen. I can't stop thinking about Hermione! About her pretty eyes, and her lips and her....what am I thinking! This is my friend's soon-to-be girlfriend I am talking about!  
  
A/N: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, September 28th - Boys Bathroom  
  
Oh, my god! OH, MY GOD! My life is so over. I really mean it this time! I still can't believe what he did. And he did it right there, IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!! He asked out Hermione Granger in front of me!!!!!  
  
This is so depressing. I still don't believe it. Ok, here's kinda what happened:  
  
We were coming out of Snape's class. Hermione was in a really bad mood because of Malfoy, as usual. She was mad at me too, as usual, because I got enraged and almost got in a fight with Malfoy. We had homework, so we decided to skip lunch and head to the library instead. On the way, Harry was trying to ask me if he should ask her out or not (he was trying to talk to me about her for the whole week actually, but I managed to avoid the subject almost every time).  
  
So we got to the library. Hermione was sitting between Harry and me. So like after 10 minutes, Harry decides to slip her a note. Since I was sitting right next to her, I managed to get a sneak peek at it. It said:  
  
"Hermione...you are going to Hogsmeade on October 15th, aren't you?"  
  
"Ya...why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day alone...you and me? Like on a date?"  
  
Ok! Now I was getting really, really mad. I just couldn't believe what Harry was doing! But I was really nervous too because I wanted to know what she would say. I kinda looked at her face and she looked kind of shocked and hesitant (I hope). I was praying that she would say no.  
  
And then, I saw Harry smile. He looked evil! Ok, that's not really possible....Harry and evil just don't go together but still, he looked evil to me. And then, he whispered,  
  
"She said yes!"  
  
I couldn't believe it! I still don't believe it. How can she do that to me? Actually, how can Harry do this to me? If only I would have told her! Ugh! I am such a loser!  
  
I am not sure if I can stand going to Hogsmeade and bearing the tragedy of my best friend dating my love. Actually, now that I think of it, I am going to go! I am going to go and try and spy on them the whole time! Ya..I am going to do that!  
  
A/N: I know Ron sounds evil and all and the story is not really going anywhere, but I promise it will get better! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review! And give me some writing tips or something..believe me, I could really use them. 


End file.
